


Here We Are

by pitschi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! On Ice, Fluff, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitschi/pseuds/pitschi
Summary: Victor realizes just how much he's in love with his coach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil fic of victor and yuuri!

Victor Nikiforov was so in love. **  
**

He watched his coach glide on the ice, doing backwards crossovers to gain speed for a jump. Mesmerized, enchanted, captivated were all words that could describe his feelings in that moment. Blue eyes followed the quick flashes of black clothing as Yuuri took off into a quadruple flip. _One. Two. Three. Four._ Four rotations then the sound of skates hitting the ice as Yuuri landed the quad cleanly and immediately transitioned into a sit spin.

 _He’s beautiful,_ Victor thought. His knees went a little weak as he continued to watch Yuuri perform. The music was playing overhead on the speakers, the notes of the piano starting to slow down as the program reached its end. But Victor couldn’t hear any of it. It was just Yuuri; the sounds of his blades scratching the ice each time he did a jump or moved his feet in quick movement for a transition. It was just him and Yuuri.

 _Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri;_ even his name was heavenly. Everything about Yuuri was so perfect to Victor. His name, his skating and the way he moved on the ice like it was home. Victor loved Yuuri. Loved him so much that it hurt and made him want to scream it from the top of the world.

Yuuri helped him become something he’d never thought he knew he could be. There was always that… that little voice in his head that made him believe he was nothing. Nothing but a mediocre figure skater that somehow, by luck, got into the Grand Prix Final, only to fail. Nights spent alone after the competition, trying to comprehend his self worth, trying to figure out _who_ he was and what he was supposed to _do_.

He ended up performing Yuuri’s free skate program in a desperate attempt to get out of the dark he was thrown in. Victor was so bent out of shape and it was grueling to even attempt it with the state his body was in. But he did it. _He_ did it and now here he was, watching _Katsuki Yuuri,_ skate the program that he choreographed for _him_ , _Victor Nikiforov._

It all felt like a dream.

“-tor!” He was brought back from his thoughts by Yuuri snapping his fingers in his face. Yuuri was in front of him, water bottle and towel in hand, sweat streaking down his face.

“Hmm?” Victor refocused his eyes, resting on Yuuri. _He’s beautiful._

“Victor, we’re even _more_ distracted today than yesterday,” Yuuri’s voice was soft and concerned, but still firm. His brown eyes held something so deep in them that Victor felt like he was drowning. “We really need to work on your focus, okay?”

Victor nodded, unable to speak. His throat felt dry as he took in Yuuri’s appearance. _I love you. I love you so much._ Words sank into his brain, words of love and appreciation. He so desperately wanted to tell Yuuri everything he thought about him and show him just how much he meant to him. To thank him for giving him a chance and helping him.

_Keep it together, Victor._

Yuuri drank from his water bottle, wiping his face with the towel and Victor felt his heart stuttering in his chest. He’d admired Yuuri for so long, wanting to be just like him, copying his routines as a child the best he could. Now, he was standing face to face with him and Victor finally realized that Yuuri wasn’t just a world famous figure skater. Katsuki Yuuri was another human being, just like Victor. He wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t some figure skating god. He was just normal Katsuki Yuuri who dealt with problems like everyone else.

Victor’s hands began to tremble a little, still staring at Yuuri. “Yuuri-” he stopped when Yuuri looked at him. Victor couldn’t breathe all of a sudden. This was Katsuki Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri who took Victor under his wing as a student and helped him more than anyone ever did. Katsuki Yuuri who ended up falling in love with Victor.

_They’re in love._

Victor didn’t notice he was crying until Yuuri’s face went pale. Yuuri immediately reached over to wipe the tears away, his hands trembling a little. “Victor?” his voice was strained and confused. Yuuri grew more panicked when Victor cried _harder_ , tears streaking down his cheeks.

Victor relished the feeling of Yuuri’s soft fingers on his cheeks, desperately trying to wipe away his tears. He was happy. More happy than he’d ever been in his entire life. After his entire life being just about skating, he never knew something like this. It was overwhelming to think that he had this now. To think he had Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up at him, bewildered. “Vic,” he reached up and pulled Victor down into a hug, pressing their bodies as close as he could with the wall between them. He felt Victor melt against him, crying into his shoulder, pulling him impossibly close. Yuuri threaded his fingers through Victor’s soft hair, trying to calm him down. “What’s wrong? Please don’t cry, I-”

“I love you so much, Yuuri,” Victor sniffled, face flushed from crying. Holding this man in his arms felt like home. Skating with him felt like home. Everything about Katsuki Yuuri _felt like home._

Yuuri’s head was buzzing with something he couldn’t quite place his finger on. “I love you too, Victor,” Yuuri responded almost immediately. “But why-” he pulled away from the hug and held Victor’s face between his hands. Teary blue eyes met worried brown eyes and, “Why are you crying? Am I pushing you too hard?”

The free sound of Victor’s laughter reverberated around the empty rink, making Yuuri more confused. Victor was _still_ crying and Yuuri felt like he was missing something. “No, I just…” Victor paused, looking straight into Yuuri’s eyes and smiled wide.

“I’m just so in love with you, Katsuki Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed and I hope to share more of my writing !


End file.
